legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Soren
The Soren (ソーン, Sōn, lit. "Thorn") are a tribe of Seru-wearing people in Legend of Legaia. They were once a prosperous tribe that had camps all over the world, but the arrival of the Mist left the majority of their tribe wiped out. All that is left of the Soren is a single camp to the west of Mt. Dhini, the Soren's holy ground. Characteristics Soren are easily recognizable by the Flying Seru attached to their backs. A Soren is not born with Seru Wings, but will earn them through a special ceremony conducted at the summit of Mt. Dhini. Most Soren wear markings on their faces that resemble war paint. Based on the appearances of the Soren Elder and his oldest son, apparently Soren of higher rank are dressed in more decorated attire. Very few people have seen the Soren, let alone communicated with them, as the Soren are a highly secretive group and prefer to have no contact with humans. The one exception to this rule, however, is Conkram's Royal Family, who the Soren had close ties with. The Soren are a highly traditional and ritualistic group who live by a very strict code of laws. Soren cannot have contact with non-Soren (aside from Conkram's Royal Family) and especially cannot copulate with them. Violation of Soren law is met with severe punishment and even led to banishment of one of the Soren Elder's sons. Story The Soren ritual of achieving Seru Wings is seen in the prologue of Legend of Legaia. After this the Soren are not seen until Karisto Kingdom, the final continent. During Noa's flashback at Uru Mais, Queen Minea summons a Soren warrior to take her child Noa far away from the Mist in order for her to have a future. The Soren complies with her request and flies off with Noa in his arms. This Soren managed to bring Noa all the way to Drake Kingdom but collapses atop Mt. Rikuroa's summit. Noa miraculously survived the impact, but the Soren warrior was not as fortunate. Three Soren are shown in a cutscene in Nivora Ravine discussing the revival of Sol's Genesis Tree. They hear the Ra-Seru Heroes running to the summit and flee before they can catch sight of them. After Vahn, Noa, and Gala revive the Genesis Trees of Buma they see that some Soren are flying overhead in order to investigate. They inquire with Grantes, a former Soren, about how to get in contact with them so they can bring them to the Floating Castle spraying Mist over the continent. Grantes gives them the Soren Flute and tells them to play it at the summit of Mt. Dhini. The Soren Flute is a tool used by Soren whenever they are in an emergency situation, so if they play the flute the Soren will come flying in to investigate. The heroes make their way to Mt. Dhini after learning this critical information. Upon reaching the summit of Mt. Dhini Vahn plays the Soren Flute and in no time a group of Soren come to investigate. The group's leader Luctes tells the humans that they must leave the area for they are in violation of Soren law. Gala accuses them of being allies of the Mist which causes Luctes to confront him in retaliation. The heroes tell them of their desire to destroy the Mist Generator in the Floating Castle, which prompts a heated debate between the Soren. After some deliberation they take them to their camp to see the Soren Elder, who reaches the decision that they will help the Ra-Seru Heroes reach the Floating Castle. The Soren had attacked the Floating Castle many times, losing their greatest warriors in the process. The prospect of avenging their fallen tribesmen and destroying the Mist Generator was enough to make an exception to Soren law. At the Floating Castle entrance the Soren leave the humans there and say that they can go no further. Once the heroes return as the Floating Castle is plummeting to the ground they see that Luctes and his men are nowhere to be found. Right on time the Soren, who had fled to escape the Seru Monsters, return to grab the Ra-Seru heroes before they plummet to their deaths. Learning that the Floating Castle was not the real source of the Mist around Karisto Kingdom, the Soren send a reconnaissance team to discover the true source. After learning that it comes from the Fortress in the very north of Karisto Kingdom the Soren agree to take them most of the way there. However, because the area is so heavily infected with Mist the hereos must parachute the rest of the way down. Luctes gives them a Door of Wind to get back as it's the only way. After the destruction of the Seru-kai it is estimated by Dr. Usha that the Seru will die out within a year. The Soren seem to realize that their Seru wings will soon cease to function and decide from then on that they will learn to live as earth-dwelling humans. They welcome Grantes back with open arms, but Grantes decides to live as a regular human with his love, Cara. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia